Strawberry Milk
by SheHasABrokenSmile
Summary: She was like a sister to me, she showed me parfait, strawberry milk and more importantly, she showed me how to have fun in this damned world. She was the daughter of my former sensei, he told me to protect his comrades along with his daughter. I was able to protect them all in the end, but in the end, I also lost her. I hope I'll be able to see her again someday.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gintama~ Just really lazy to say anything else.**

* * *

"Daddy, where are you going?" A small girl asked boredly. The said man looked down at the her and smiled.

"I just have to go take a look somewhere, I'll be back, okay? Don't let any strangers in, you know how to take care of yourself, right Akemi?" Yoshida asked, patting her grayish brown hair. Akemi smiled and nodded. Yoshida left to go somewhere while Akemi was left.

The next day, Akemi was slightly surprised to see a boy her age with silver hair walking with her father, she was simply stalking them, while her father was talking to the boy.

Gintoki noticed a girl hiding, he locked his eyes with her until Yoshida noticed him staring at something.

"What is it, Gintoki?" He asked, looking at the direction Gintoki was looking at and noticed his daughter hiding. "Oh. I forgot to mention her. This is my daughter, Akemi. Akemi, this is Gintoki."

Akemi walked to Gintoki, "Nice to meet you, Gin." She said in a lazy tone. Gintoki blinked at his nickname. "Gin?"

Akemi smirked and nodded, "Yup, that's my nickname for you!"

And that's where their friendship began.

* * *

"Oi, Katsura, hurry up." A certain girl with grayish brown hair complained.

"W-Wait, Akemi, we're not sure if it's safe yet!" Katsura yelled. He ran to Akemi, his ponytail swaying in the wind. When he finally got to her, he saw Akemi standing on a very tall tree.

"Pfft, it's just a tree! And what's taller is obviously your hair, we should cut it and make books out of it, it's even longer than mine, don't tell me you're-"

"I'm not gay!" Katsura retorted. Akemi was about to say something but she slipped in the branch and fell. "Ahhhh!" She screamed. "Akemi!"

Katsura was about to catch her using his arms but his whole body got used up instead, Akemi basically squashed Katsura. "Wahh! Katsura!" She slapped his face out of panic.

"Ouch! I'm awake." He muttered as he sat up. Akemi kept muttering apologies and Katsura just laughed and waved it off.

* * *

"Takasugi?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a feeling something bad will happen someday." Akemi said quietly. Takasugi sat up. They were currently lying down on a grassy hill.

"Of couese something bad will happen, that's how the world works." He said boredly. Akemi shook her head, "No, this one's different... you know what? Nevermind." She frowned. Takasugi rose an eyebrow but chose to ignore the girl.

* * *

"Gin, you should drink milk so that your bones will be strong, though I prefer strawberry milk."

"Strawberry milk?" Gintoki asked.

"Yup! Try some!" Akemi said cheerfully. She handed Gintoki a glass of strawberry milk, Gintoki took a sip and immediately liked its taste. He drank it all until the glass was empty. "Akemi? What are you doing...? Are you sharing you're strawberry milk addiction with Gintoki?" Her father suddenly appeared, Akemi grinned and nodded.

"Next time I'm showing him parfait!" Yoshida just smiled and shook his head.

"Okay, just stop sleeping in my classes."

"But Gintoki's allowed to sleep! Why can't I?" Akemi complained.

"Because." Yoshida said simply and walked out.

"Because what?!" Akemi ran after her father.

* * *

 **So yeah, basically just full of random scenes of Akemi's childhood.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything except for Akemi.**

* * *

Akemi stared lifelessly as she watched her father get taken away. Yet she didn't do anything, unlike Gintoki. Sure, he was stopped by those.. men, but atleast he tried. Meanwhile, she just hid behind the tree and watched her father say some words that she cannot hear to Gintoki. Then, her father started walking away, but not before looking in her direction and smiled at her. Her heart dropped.

Tears started leaking out of her eyes, "Daddy.." She whimpered. _How pathetic._ She thought bitterly. Gintoki seemed to notice his sensei look in a certain direction, and glanced in that direction. "Akemi.." He murmured. Akemi looked down as Gintoki looked at her, ashamed that she didn't do anything. But when raised her head, instead of an angry Gintoki, she saw a relieved one. Probably relieved tahat she was safe. She shook her head. _I don't deserve this, he should've been mad... but he wasn't._

* * *

 _Years later.._

"Akemi." The said girl turned around to see Takasugi. Akemi smiled, she slowly grabbed her katana, which went unnoticed by him.

"Ah, Takasugi. How's the.. war?" She asked. Takasugi shrugged, "It was fine, I guess, we killed some amanto, the usual." Akemi nodded in understanding.

"I see, but why can't I fight? I'm good at killing." She pouted, Takasugi saw a flash of silver, and barely blocked it with his own katana. He sighed, _She's doing it again._ He thought. They kept sparring, until Takasugi's back was against a wall, Akemi saw an opening, and before he knew it, his katana was knocked off his hand.

The tip of Akemi's blade was placed under Takasugi's chin, while her left arm was on his right shoulder, pushing his back unto the wall. Their differences in height were evidently shown at their closeness. "You know that more than Gin and the others." She was right, whenever Akemi feels really upset, she would go out killing, with Takasugi with her. Takasugi felt awkward, he looked down at the girl, who was pouting. Takasugi suddenly smirked, and wrapped his left arm around her waist, slightly pushing her towards him, and for the blade to go deeper on his chin. He gently pushed the katana away and leaned closer, "I want you to fight too, but the others don't want it." The action made her flustered. "Wh-Wha-"

"Oi, oi. Stop it already, that's disgusting. Shouyou-sensei wouldn't really approve of you." Gintoki boredly said as he and Katsura appeared. The two suddenly pulled away.

"Idiot, I only see her as a sister. Nothing more, nothing less." Takasugi said. Akemi nodded in agreement.

"Well, enough about that, why can't I fight in the war?" She complained.

"We all know that you are capable, but your identity as Shouyou-sensei's daughter is.." Katsura trailed off.

"That's not fair, Zura."

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura." A vein popped in Akemi's head.

"Well, **Zura**. It doesn't matter, right? Just one time, please!" She pleaded. Katsura stared at her.

"Ugh, fine. But ask Gintoki first, if he says no, then no. And it's not Zura, it's-"

"Thank you! Oi, Gin, ya hear that?!" She ran to Gintoki.

".. Katsura." He finished.

"Hey, Gin! So... You probably heard Zura, can I go?" She asked.

"No." Gin said.

"But why?"

"Well, I trust that the others can take care of themselves, but you, on the other hand.. er, not so sure." He reasoned. Akemi's eye twitched.

"Just one time, please." She looked down, this is one of the rare times when she's actually serious. Gintoki stared at her greyish brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, and sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

 **Ha. Haven't updated for months, and when I finally did, it was short asf.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Gintama. Only Akemi.**

* * *

"Hm? Gintoki-san allowed you to go?" Kurokono asked.

Akemi nodded. Kurokono Tasuke, another Joui Patriot. Though, his name sounds kinda familiar to Akemi, as if it was a tv show, but she didn't mind it.

"That's.. unusual, Akemi-san." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I know right?" Akemi chuckled. Kurokono suddenly placed something next to her, a can, perhaps? "Well, it was nice talking to you, Akemi-san, I hope you don't die tomorrow." He said and walked away. Akemi glanced at the can Kurokono placed next to her, a Yakulk. She chuckled, and opened the can, and drink it. _He always seems to give these drinkers away._ She thought.

She sat down on the ground and layed down, even though it seems kind of weird. She stared at the night sky, but... Something's itchy. _Ah. My back's itchy, it's probably because of my long hair._ She took her katana and cutted her greyish brown hair so that it only reached her shoulder.

* * *

Akemi grinned widely as she sliced through the seemingly never ending crowd of amanto.

"Oi, Akemi! Don't go too far from us!" Katsura yelled. She nodded and quietly followed. But the crowd of Amanto was too many and Akemi's attention was back to them, and started swinging her katana continuosly. The action eventually seperated her from Gintoki and the other two, but she didn't mind, there were still some comrades of hers in that area. After a while, the number decreased, until it was just a field with dead bodies. Akemi smiled and ran to find Gintoki and the others.

When she finally found them, all she saw was the three of them, simply standing, but there was something else that caught her attention. A head, a familiar one. She walked towards it, with Takasugi and the others ignoring her presence. She saw her father. His head. He's dead already. Akemi just stared, slowly processing the new information. Until tears started dripping in her eyes. She didn't want to be seen crying, so she ran. She ran until she reached a forest. She leaned on a tree and started sobbing, wiping her tears that didn't seem to stop. She also wipe the snot off her nose and wiped it on the ground, not caring if anyone sees.

A dart suddenly hit her arm, she slowly took it out. Dizziness started to take over. _I'm sorry, daddy._ She thought.

* * *

"Ughh..." Akemi groaned. She slowly opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. She was behind bars, with cuffs on her wrists, and her katana nowhere to be found.

"You're awake." Someone pointed out. Akemi turned her head and saw a man with red hair and eyes. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Let me allow to introduce myself, I'm Takimoto Ren. No, I'm not an amanto and I'm not in the bakufu. But, I'm hunting down Joi warriors. Seriously, what are they fighting for? The war that they started only leads to more blood and deaths. It disgusts me. But you, girl, have catched my attention. You suddenly appeared out of nowhere, fighting with the infamous white yaksha and the others. Now tell me, what are your connections with them?" He said, walking towards Akemi. Akemi looked down, staying silent.

Ren smiled fakely. "Hm? Not talking, are we?" He suddenly kicked her stomach, making her spit some blood. Akemi coughed.

Ren grabbed some of her hair and pulled it, making her look up. "Speak." He ordered. Akemi just stared at him. She suddenly smiled, making Ren uncomfortable. "Nope." She grinned. He slapped her, the impact made her head turn.

"Don't try me, Yoshida, I am the head of interrogation and torture. I don't want to ruin that beautiful face of yours." Akemi gave him a confused look. "How do you know my name?"

"Your father, Yoshida Shouyou, before his head was taken by the white yaksha, mentioned his daughter, with the name Yoshida Akemi. We figured that it might be you."

"Oh." She looked down. Then she suddenly looked up at Ren, smirking.

"And what was that about this beautiful face of mine?" Ren's eye twitched.

"I'm just telling the truth." He muttered.

"Oohh, so you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah, I do." He stated. She grinned. Ren's face turned into a blank one and gave Akemi a cold stare.

"Enough about that, I want information." He said. Akemi sighed. _Here we go again, I guess the real_ _torture starts now._

* * *

"Are you still alive?" Ren asked. Akemi breathed, and coughed out some blood. She was surrounded by a pool of blood, there were slashes all over her arms and legs, and some bruises on her head. "I'm still not talking." She muttered.

"Seriously, the information I'm trying to obtain is not that important." He said. Akemi looked down. _I know that... but, information is information, I can't let them leak._

"I'll come back tomorrow." Ren stated. After a few minutes, he left, and a woman came in. "Hello, I'm supposed to heal you to make sure that you don't die." Akemi nodded silently.

She looked down as the woman bandaged her. "Yoshida-san, if I were you, I would just tell Takimoto-san whatever he needs to know. Judging by your injuries, he hasn't even tried yet." The woman said. Akemi shook her head.

"I can't betray my comrades." She said with determination. The woman decided to respect her decision and leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own gintama~ Only Akemiii**

* * *

 _Years later..._

It was just a normal day for the yorozuya, Kagura and Gintoki was still sleeping, not bothering to wake up early in the morning, while Shinpachi was already cleaning with a broom. So far, everything has been well for Shinpachi, the two idiots haven't bothered him yet, and he's almost done with his chores. Now all he needs to do is get the mail.

He skimmed through the mail one by one, until one letter caught his eye. It was covered in blood. **HELP.** Shinpachi tried to ignore the letter as he threw the letter in the trash can, then he continued reading the mail, until another letter was seen, also covered in blood. **BEHIND YOU.**

Shinpachi paled. He slowly turned around and saw dead fish eyes. "Don't scare me!" He yelled as he hit Gintoki in the head.

"What the hell, Patsuan?!" Gintoki yelled.

"You did this, didn't you?! Well this isn't funny!" Shinpachi yelled. He showed Gintoki the blood covered letters. He stared at it until he started sweating. "Wh-What the hell is this?"

"Wait, are you telling that you didn't wri-"

"Gin-chan! I found a dead body!" The two boys turned around, pale and sweaty. Kagura walked in with Sadaharu, who was carrying a dead body on its back.

"Kaguraaaaa! Hide that body! Quickly! Before anyone can see it!" They yelled.

The body stirred. "Hmm..." _It's alive!_

"I-Is this the yorozuya?" The woman mumbled. Kagura nodded. "We're the odd jobs! Uh-huh!"

"I have a job... for you.." She said weakly. She took something from her pocket and had... cash. Lots of cash. Gintoki looked at the prize in her hands with hungry eyes.

"Ooh? And what is it?" Shinpachi asked, while Kagura snatched the cash away from the woman's pale hand and started counting it.

"My sensei, he was kidnapped by a group of people who call themselves 'Seigi'. He was kidnapped, because of his connections."

"What connections, exactly?" Shinpachi asked.

"Oi, Shinpachi, you're asking her too much questions, her teacher's connections doesn't have anything to do with doing our jobs. Besides, we don't have to worry, the teacher was kidnapped by random people, not the bakufu, so this isn't a law breaking mission. Whether or not the teacher's connections are bad ones, nobody deserves losing their own sensei right in front of their eyes." Gintoki said, standing up and looking at the window, trying to make his scene. Kagura and Shinpachi looked at him, Sadaharu yawned, and the lady chuckled, "How did you know that he was taken right infront of me?"

Gintoki slighly turned his head to glance at her.

"Just a gut feeling."

* * *

"Okay, Seigi's leader is named Hideki, not much is known about him but he formed that group for justice and peace." The woman, Koharu said in disgust. _Justice and peace, huh?_

Koharu recovered a little thanks to Shinpachi. "Then that means you're sensei is pretty evil, right?" Kagura said, petting Sadaharu.

Koharu shooked her head, "No! Only his connections were, but Daiki-sensei is a good man!" She explained.

"So, do you know where the hideout of Seigi is?" Shinpachi asked. Koharu nodded.

"Yes, but I can't go alone, that's why I came here. There's also something about them, During the Joi War, they used to capture some of the rebels and torture them for information. The head of torture and interrogation is someone with the name of Takimoto Ren, he's a very dangerous man. The leader, Hideki, is easy to take care of. But Takimoto Ren is the one who gurouards the cells, and he is pretty powerful. So killing the leader won't get us any closer to getting Daiki-sensei. Just open every cell since you don't know what my sensei looks like, and I can't really describe him properly. I don't care how much rebels escapes, just open every single cell there is." She ordered. Kagura and Shinpachi nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

The Seigi hideout was a very tall building, people were casually walked pass it, as if a secret group wasn't even there in the first place. Of course, the Yorozuya and Koharu knew better. Suddenly, Kagura charged, hitting the guards with her parasol and then breaking the door. This alarmed the whole building, while Gintoki and Shinpachi just went with it, charging too. Koharu was left there, standing. "This isn't the plan!" She yelled frustratedly.

"In life, you don't have to follow someone else's rules. You live by your own rules." Gintoki yelled as he kicked another guard's manhood, making the guard cry in agony, then swinging his sword on the guard behind him. Koharu sighed and charged too, punching the guards. "That's bullshit." Koharu muttered.

* * *

"This is easier than I thought." Kagura said, as she looked down on the beaten Seigi leader, Hideki.

"Now all that's left is that Ren guy and then we open every cell." Shinpachi smiled. Koharu looked down, then suddenly kicked Shinpachi in the stomach, the impact made him crash into the wall.

"SHINPACHII! Why'd you do that?! Huh?!" Kagura yelled at Koharu. Koharu continued to look down. "Sorry." She muttered. Gintoki unsheathed his wooden sword.

"Great job, Haru. But why did you have to take out my guards?" A man in the shadows said.

"We had a plan, but these three didn't follow it." Koharu answered. "Forgive me, Takimoto-sama." The said man stepped forward and revealed his self. His red hair was the same color as blood, and his eyes held wickedness, ironic, how such wicked person would want peace. "Whatever, as long as you took care of that Hideki trash." He smirked.

Kagura charged at Koharu, and they started to fight. Koharu was mostly dodging. _Seems like I have to fight this red guy._ Gintoki thought. He tried to charge Ren, but was stopped by a certain greyish brown haired girl.

"Hate to disappoint you, but you'll be fighting me." Akemi said coldly, looking at him with lifeless, grey eyes. Gintoki stared in surprise. "A-Akemi?!" _It can't be... But that sword, hair and eyes proves it!_

"Akemi! It's me, Gin!" Akemi just gave him a confused look.

"Who are you?" Those three words made Gintoki's heart feel like it's been sliced into a thousand pieces.

"You don't remember me?" He muttered. Guards suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Gintoki cursed. Thankfully, Shnipachi was there to take care of them. Gintoki looked at Ren.

"What did you do to her?" He growled. Ren smirked, "Oh, I don't know." He answered sarcastically. Gintoki glared at him. "You bastard!"

Akemi suddenly charged at him, Gintokimhad no choice but to defend himself.

"Akemi! Listen to me! Don't you remember me?!"

Akemi gave him a glare. "No."

 _What do I do?!_


End file.
